memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robert DeSoto
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Robert DeSoto! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Dominion War" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 03:59, 6 May 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent edits If you are going to make extensive changes to an article, I would suggest first putting up the inuse template by typing and saving the page before you edit. This will alert others to avoid making changes while you are. Then, make your changes and check them using the Preview button, which reduces the edit load on the database. When you are finished the inuse template can be removed.--31dot 00:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Just FYI, the correct way to sign your talk page posts is to type four tildes which looks like this: ~~~~ at the end of your post, this attaches your name, a timestamp, and a link to your talk page in case people wish to discuss something with you. Alternatively, you can click the Signature button which is located above the posting area(it looks like a scribble) which will do the same thing. --31dot 22:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Fixed -Robert DeSoto 02:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked... ...from editing because you repeatedly personally attacked me, which is in violation of the No personal attacks policy. In case you are confused on what constitutes a personal attack, here they are: #"I'd love to see you tell some vets from Iraq that the US isnt really at war. Then watch them kick your ass LOL" #"I have a life. But just cuz I'm not some loner living in my mama's basement doesn't mean my opinion is worth any less." While you are blocked, please take this time to: *Actually read the discussion on the subject matter, as you either can't or won't understand there is a conflict in valid resources as to the terminology. *Read the MA policies on: **Conflicts in valid resources **Etiquette **Merging Any complaints are of course welcome, and can be placed here, the only place you are now allowed to edit until the block is lifted. Repeated attacks will result in longer blocks and the loss of the privilege to edit your talk page during that time. Have a nice day. - 05:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really quite devastated that I won't be able to edit MA anymore. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry that I made you cry lol Robert DeSoto 05:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::For your recent comments, I have blocked you for a longer period. Further such comments will result in longer and perhaps permanent blocks.--31dot 13:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC)